


The present

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [25]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bold Seven, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Janegay, Romance, they're so smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: The second part of my fic-let 'Tis the season. I hope you'll enjoy this one. :)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	The present

She walks closer, a smirk on her face, stunning me. Oh, Gods! My Seven is smirking. Well, it seems my idea for her Christmas present this year was perfect then.

I'd honestly been afraid that my assumptions regarding our relationship status had been wrong and she still merely saw me as a friend.

“Kathryn? Are you 'spacing out' again?”

My throat feels raw as I answer her. “I guess I was. You were saying Seven?” She chuckles softly. “I had not said anything yet, but I do think your attire for this evening is truly becoming on you.”

I bite my lip and deciding to be bold, pull her close to me. “I'm glad you think so, darling. You look stunning yourself.”

She truly does. The burgundy of her biosuit matches my own outfit for the night. She asks me curiously. “May I unwrap my 'present' now, Kathryn?”

I feel my cheeks heat up at her suggestive look and the clear double-sense behind her words. “Go ahead, Seven.”

As she unwraps her gift and then holds up the red lace lingerie, her eyes twinkle mischievously. “You wish for me to wear this?”

I whisper sensually. ”Gods, yes, darling.”


End file.
